Happy Birthday To The Equally Important
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: A dedication to Kakashi for his birthday. No pairings, meant to be sweet, cute and happy . Please Read and Review.


**Happy Birthday To The Equally Important**

**Kakashi's Birthday Dedication for year 2007**

**A/N: Since it's September 15****th****, I made this story to celebrate the birthday of ****my lovable b!tch****, Kakashi. I also made another one for his birthday but it's so morbid that I guess it's not really a gift. Well, Kakashi didn't die today so, my other story has been proven wrong XD. Again, I hope they all don't act OC/OOC.**

**Okay. And because Kakashi Gaiden was never adapted into an anime. Here are the voices I chose to have for the characters:**

**Little Kakashi voiced by: Brianne Siddal  
Setsuna Hatake voiced by: Sherry Lynn**

**Prologue **

"_Oh honey, you're 3 years old now!" A silver haired woman said proudly with a smile on her face. This woman was Setsuna Hatake, mother of Kakashi Hatake and wife of Sakumo Hatake._

"_But I not a little kid!" Her now 3 year old son said, grammatically incorrect due to his young age. _

"_Of course you aren't dear." Setsuna said, in a tone indicating that she was going along with what he was saying so not to get him riled up._

"_I a adult now." He said sternly while crossing his arms and attempting to make an adult like face. But with his still childish eyes and light freckles over his small nose, it wasn't too convincing. "I like daddy now!" He said, a wide grin stretching across his small face. "I do whatever I want now!"_

"_Alright honey." Setsuna said. She reached into the back pocket of her light pink colored apron and handed him a small black box. "This is for you." She said. Her son opened the box to see a metallic colored necklace with a pendant in the middle, a locket. The small, oval shaped piece at the end was clasped shut._

"_But mommy, I a boy. I do no wear jew...jew...elary. Jewary." He said, unable to say the word 'jewelry'._

"_You don't have to wear it. Just look." She said as she opened up the locket part. In the inside was a picture of his mother._

"_H-hey! How did you get in the jewary?" He asked, surprised at what he saw._

"_No no, I'm not in the jewelry. It's just a picture of me. So you can always keep me close, even when I'm gone."_

**Current Time**

"That was 24 years ago tomorrow." Kakashi said to himself as he looked back at the locket, carefully placed in it's box on the night stand near his bed. He looked ahead of him a he walked towards the only door in his apartment. He opened the door, and took one last look back at the locket. "Ah, never mind." He said to himself as he walked out.

**Kakashi had finished training Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, when:**

"Hey guys," Kakashi began as he started to walk away. The 3 genin looked at him. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Uhmm, Sunday?" Naruto said. Sakura hit him over the head.

"You dim-wit! I'm sure he knows it's Sunday tomorrow!" She lowered her fist. "Actually, what is tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "It's not important." He quickly disappeared within a cloud of smoke.

"That was weird." Naruto said. "I still don't get him."

"But it really is Sunday tomorrow. What's so special about that?" Sakura asked. "Do you know Sasuke?"

"No. And quite frankly, I don't care too much either." Sasuke said coldly.

"What is your problem?! What if it really is something important?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"And what if it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhmmmm... I dunno." Naruto said.

"Exactly. It doesn't matter. If it were another exam or something we would have been notified." Sasuke said.

"I still...I just don't get you." Naruto said.

"Why does someone like _you_ need to understand someone like _him_? Sasuke's a thousand times better than you Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't!" Naruto yelled. "But I do want to understand why tomorrow is so special. I'm gonna go ask Gramma Tsunade. Either of you coming with me?" Naruto asked his team mates.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone, giving a slight shrug.

"If Sasuke's going I'm going too!" Sakura yelled.

**At Tsunade's...well, where the Hokage always is I mean...**

"Tomorrow?" Tsunade asked. "Why tomorrow?"

"Just check what's goin' on then!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright alright, I'm checkin'. Shizune! Bring me all the records involving events on September 15th for the past 30 years!" Tsunade yelled.

"Past 30 years?" Sasuke asked, seemingly interested.

"Well, yeah. You said Kakashi asked you didn't you? He's 26 years old so I'm gonna round up to the nearest 10 as far as years go. He can't be talking about something he wasn't alive for. Actually, he'll be 27 tomorrow." She explained.

_Actually, he'll be 27 tomorrow_

Sakura and Sasuke thought simultaneously. "_That's it!_"

"Oh, tomorrow's his birthday. That's nice." Naruto said. "Hurry up miss Shizune!" Naruto called.

"Never mind! We don't need those records!" Sakura called.

"Wait- But- What are you doing Sakura? Of course we do!" Naruto said.

"Just shut up!" Sakura said through clenched teeth. She and Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the room.

**Outside, back at the training rounds, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat and discussed the matter.**

"Why did you drag me out of there?!" Naruto demanded.

"Because we-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke talking.

"Because we know what tomorrow is you knuckle head."

"Really? What?" Naruto said, clueless as usual.

"You really are such an idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"What?! I wanna know!" He said.

"Tomorrow is his birthday." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Wait? Who's birth-"

"Sensei's." Sakura said. "Sometimes I wonder how you became a ninja."

"So what if it's his birthday? Why should we care?"

"He _is_ a member of this team too." Sasuke said.

"Just..." Sakura began, but couldn't find the words to complete her sentence.

"Just not thought of as much." Naruto finished for her, finally understanding.

"Yeah..." Sakura said, feeling a bit ashamed of herself. Sasuke looked down. He couldn't help but feel the same way.

"We...we should do something special for him." Naruto said, looking up and smiling.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked him.

"I'm...uhhh...search me?" Naruto said, shrugging.

"You moron! Don't open your mouth and spew ideas unless you can back them up!" Sakura yelled at him, about to hit him, but stopped.

"You're right." She said. "We should do something. The only question is, what exactly?"

"I dunno. What does he like?" Naruto asked.

"Books. Reading. Librarys." Sasuke said.

"Okay then! Let's get him a book about librarys that he can read!" Naruto said. Sakura hit him.

"I'm really losing my patience with you today! Think before you open your trap!" She yelled at him. Naruto rubbed the spot on his head where he had been repeatedly hit.

"Okay then, what do you suggest?" Naruto asked.

"I...uhhh..." Sakura was at a loss.

"He doesn't only like books. He likes animals." Sasuke said.

"Then lets get him a cat!" Naruto said.

"With all those dogs? I don't think so." Sakura said.

"He likes..." Sasuke began.

"He likes?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

"He likes his friends." Sasuke said.

"He has friends?" Naruto asked. Sakura raised her fist. "Shutting up now!" Naruto said in fear.

"But who are his friends?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought for a minuet.

"I have an idea!" He said in an announcing way.

**Back with Kakashi**

He stared at the water below him as he quietly sat at the pond's edge. A red camellia fell from the tree above and fell into the water, creating the almost hypnotic rings for ripples from it's base. "Oh, what to do what to do..." He said in a bored tone. He reached into his back pocket where his book usually was to replace his kunai and shuriken, but found nothing. "Oh...guess I left it at home. Oh well." He said, bringing one of his knees up to his chest and resting his head on it, continuing to stare at the horizon. "It'll be 24 years ago tomorrow." He said. "It's been so long." He got up. "Well then, I guess it's time to go back." He said as he went home.

**The Next Day**

Kakashi looked at the locket in his hands and smiled to himself. "No 'never mind' today." He said, placing the chain around his neck and joining both parts of the clasp. He left the empty case on his bed.

**At The Training Grounds**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked to the training grounds to see their teacher already there, waiting for them. "Woah! We're not the first ones here!" Naruto exclaimed. They all ran over to join their superior.

"Why are you so early?!" Sakura demanded, trying not to let the surprise into her voice.

"I can be early whenever I feel like it." Kakashi said. Sakura elbowed Naruto.

"Hey what was- Oh yeah!" Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a very small slip of paper. "This is for you!" He said. He handed it to Kakashi who took it out of Naruto's hands.

"What's this?" He asked them.

"Just look at it!" Naruto ordered. Kakashi looked down at the small piece of paper. It was a very small but clear and viewable picture of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, each one of them, even Sasuke, was smiling happily. "Sorry it's so small." Kakashi looked up at Naruto who was talking. "None of us owned a camera so we had to use a photo booth." Kakashi smiled.

"I still think we shoulda' asked Lady Tsunade for her camera." Sakura said.

"We can't depend on the hag for _everything_!" Naruto said.

"That's okay." He said quietly to himself. "I think it's perfect." He reached at the locket and unclasped the pendant section's lid. The picture of his parents was caked with dust and couldn't be seen. Kakashi placed the picture of his students on the inner lid so it was in the locket with the other. He was about to close it, when he took one last look at his mother's photo. He used his finger to brush all the dust off. "_Now I have all the people that are and were close to me, and always will be_." He thought happily as he clasped the locket. "_To keep them close, even when they're gone._"

**To see Kakashi's Mom's Photo In The Locket, delete each dash(these things: - ) in between each letter, number, ect, put all the letters and marks together and copy into the address bar:**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-b-l-a-d-e-a-n-d-e-p-s-i-l-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-h-t-t-e-n-n-y-o-m-a-s-a-k-i-.-j-p-g  
**

**  
A/N: That's all for my dedication to Kakashi's birthday for this year! I hope for you all to review!  
**


End file.
